


Snowflake

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [4]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Fluff, Forests, Foxes, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kitsune, Laughter, Love, Magical Accidents, Romantic Fluff, Sneezing, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder laughed as Mizuki sneezed and fire left her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Cynder and Mizuki lay snugly under the bough of a snow-covered oak, Mizuki had just shifted from dragon to fox and sneezed. She laughed as a stream of fire left the fox's mouth causing the snowflakes fluttering from the tree to melt and spatter them with droplets.


End file.
